<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одна безумная мысль by Redlix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989856">Одна безумная мысль</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix'>Redlix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмити так сильно влюблена в Луз, что вскоре ей начали сниться сны о девушке каждую ночь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одна безумная мысль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эмити привыкла к тому, что её «друзья» являются такими людьми, которым нельзя излить свои переживания. Девушка точно знает этот факт, потому что она пыталась делиться насущными проблемами, но... Они были пропущены мимо ушей. Намеренно. Ведьма поняла с первого раза, что таких друзей не интересуют проблемы. Да что это за друзья тогда такие? Просто одно название. Пусть Эмити и не считает Бошу плохой, но доверять ей не хочет. И без того трудно было поделиться тем, что на душе, так ещё и на тебя смотрят абсолютно пустыми глазами, а после неловкого молчания в несколько секунд просто переводят тему. Эмити едва смогла устоять перед желанием зареветь после того случая. Девушка пришла домой, схватила первую попавшуюся тетрадь и начала делиться переживаниями непосредственно с ней. Так тупо, когда единственный кто может тебя понять, является лишь чертовой бумагой. Слезы намочили лист, ручка трудно идёт по мокрым местам страницы, но Эмити это не волнует, мыслями она уже очень далеко вперёд. Рука болит и ноет, идеальный почерк превращается в кривые резкие линии, что представляют собой буквы. Так некрасиво. Так тупо. Так грустно. И наконец так одиноко и пусто. </p><p>Но в разговорах с подругами всё иначе. Всё хорошо. Всё идеально. Всё красиво. Всё весело и просто замечательно. Как долго можно жить так? Серые будни полные страданий, что подросток проглатывает и держит в себе до прихода домой, до ручки с листом и до ноющих запястья и пальцев, которые так сильно держатся за ручку, боятся отпустить её, находятся в страхе лишиться единственного способа выливать свои эмоции, пока поток слов льётся рекой. </p><p>Хоть и улыбку можно подделать, смех сымитировать, но вот блеск в глазах и ускоренное сердцебиение, когда видишь одного определенного, такого глупого, но тем не менее привлекательного человека... Когда Эмити впервые увидела её, она и не знала что делать и как себя чувствовать. Впервые среди серости будней она почувствовала маленькую искру. Эта искра горела пару секунд, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вся жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. </p><p>Луз. Один раз Эмити пишет это имя посреди страницы. Она вырывает страницу и выкидывает её в мусор. Спустя несколько дней, она вновь пишет «Луз». Потом ещё и ещё. Пока имя не повторяется столько раз, чтобы заполнить всю страницу. Запястье пронзает острая боль, ручка падает со стола и девушка долго смотрит на эту страницу. Она проводит рукой по ней, немного смазывая свежие чернила и ощущая, как они остались и на подушечках её пальцев. Пальцы переходят с имени на имя, щёки краснеют. Эмити резко сжимает руку над листом, девушка хочет смять страницу, порвать её, выкинуть к чёрту, но не может. Она просто не может этого сделать... На следующей странице девушка прямо посередине пишет своим идеальным почерком: «Ох, Луз, что же я к тебе чувствую?». Вскоре девушка зачеркнула эту фразу много-много раз, пока от неё не остался черный прямоугольник. Ниже она написала другую фразу, грустно улыбнулась, несколько раз перечитывая это и обняла саму себя за плечи. «Луз, ты очень хорошая подруга». </p><p>Эмити прижала к себе одну из мягких игрушек, с которыми спит. Такая дурацкая детская привычка, но крепкие объятия с плюшевым другом пусть и немного, но помогают уйти от насущных проблем и провалиться в сон, вместо того, чтобы с мокрыми и красными глазами смотреть в потолок и путаться в мыслях, ощущать, как чувства заковали в оковы, вместо того, чтобы дарить радость и лёгкость. </p><p>На самом деле после нескольких встреч с Луз, девушке часто стали сниться сны с участием подруги. Как они вместе учатся, как вместе гуляют или даже читают книжку Азуры. Поначалу девушка сильно противилась таким снам после пробуждения. Она не понимала почему мозг делает это с ней и сильно злилась. Однажды даже после очередного такого сна Эмити сильно покраснела и отправила подушку в стену. </p><p>После грома всё стало хуже. День за днём ей снился этот танец, а после танца милое свидание с поцелуем в конце. Девушка просто не могла уже спать, а когда она видела Луз, то бесконтрольно краснела и мечтала исчезнуть на месте. Слишком настырные мысли вскружили голову, а кожа горела так, будто температура тела достигла максимальной точки. На самом деле скорее всего так и было. Эмити просто горела. Сгорала в чувствах и так хотела превратиться в пепел, чтобы уже перестать наконец сгорать заживо, но нет. Эти чувства такие, что гореть будешь очень долго, если не всю вечность. </p><p>Очередная ночь. Запястье пульсирует, пальцы болят, в порыве эмоций Эмити заполнила не менее пяти страниц дневника подряд, а после громко захлопнула его и ушла спать. Она так сильно сжимала мягкую игрушку в своих объятиях, что казалось ещё чуть-чуть и от игрушки ничего не останется. Как и от самой Эмити. Да, девушка мечтала чувствовать хоть что-то, она хотела чтобы серые будни стали яркими и полными эмоций, а не были целиком из тупых переживаний, но... Ведьма определенно точно не рада тому, что она в любой момент готова взорваться из-за чувств к Луз. Когда она, отвернувшись к стене, наконец засыпает, то вновь погружается в сон, уже не в такой радужный, как прежде.</p><p>Край горы. Обе стоят в своих нарядах с грома. Эмити долго любуется Луз, в частности тем, как лунный свет падает на девушку. Она улыбается и заправляет прядь своих волос за, уже такое красное, ухо. Луз садится на траву и просто молча ждёт, пока девушка сядет следом за ней. И Эмити села. Они молча смотрели подруга на подругу, пока Луз не нарушила молчание.</p><p>- Почему ты раньше не сказала о своих чувствах? - Эмити смотрит пустым взглядом сквозь подругу. Она потеряна, она в шоке, во рту пересохло, руки вспотели.</p><p>  - Я... О каких чувствах ты говоришь?</p><p>  - Эмити. Я хочу честного ответа, я тебе нравлюсь? Не как подруга, ты понимаешь. - Ведьма опускает голову, а её руки сжимают платье. Так тяжело посмотреть в глаза напротив. Так трудно дышать. Мысли сильно путаются.</p><p>  - Нет, конечно нет, что за глупости. Мы просто хорошие подруги. - Эмити не видит лица Луз, но она точно знает, что разочаровала её и от этого становится так гадко. Правда... Нужна ли она будет в этот момент?</p><p>  - Ох, ладно, просто... Ладно, не бери в голову, всё хорошо... - Она поспешно встаёт с земли и отряхивает свою юбку, после чего отворачивается к краю горы и просто смотрит вперёд. - Тебя проводить до дома?</p><p>  - Нет, спасибо. - Эмити поднимает голову и видит то как Луз пожимает плечами и уходит. Тяжёлый взгляд сверлит спину. Ведьма не сводит взгляда с Луз до того, пока та и вовсе не исчезает из поля зрения.</p><p>Эмити резко поднимается на постели и тяжело дышит. Она чувствует то, как холодный пот покрыл всю её, как пижамная футболка гадко прилипла к спине из-за этого, как слегка трясутся руки, как мокрые и уже слегка грязные волосы спутались. Эмити встала с постели. Она так устала. Боже так устала. Девушка не знает что делать, она ходит по комнате вперёд и назад, она кусает свои ногти из-за нервов и видит то, как на одном пальце уже ужасно потрескался лак. Эмити понимает, что она сейчас не заснёт. Уже не сможет обнять плюшевого друга и уйти в яркие и приятные сны. Ведьма замирает напротив зеркала и понимает то, как же плохо сейчас выглядит. Круги под глазами такие большие и синие. Ужас.</p><p>Ручка в руках, но Эмити и слова написать не может. Она ёрзает на стуле, не может сесть как можно удобнее, не может замереть и на секунду. Почему раньше сны так быстро забывались, а сейчас они такие навязчивые, прилипчивые, так долго крутятся в голове, так сильно не хотят покидать её и сильно терзают и без того бедного подростка. Девушка положила ручку на стол и вскочила из-за стула, да подошла к окну. Появилась мысль. Одна безумная мысль. И правильная Эмити никогда-никогда не будет делать это. Нет. </p><p>Она определенно точно никогда не станет красть посох из спальни родителей, чтобы посреди ночи полететь в совиный дом и признаться Луз в чувствах. Нет, уж точно никогда Эмити так не поступит. </p><p>Но она поступила, и сама луна свидетельница данного бунтарского события. Ох, Эдрик и Эмира будут в шоке. Они определенно никогда не заткнутся об этом. Эмити до сих пор не верит в то, что делает. Она как можно крепче сжимает посох в руках  и продолжает лететь. Нет, домой она точно не полетит. Если Эмити Блайт начала что-то делать, то она определённо доведет это дело до конца. Пусть девушка сейчас пересекает лес в милой пижаме и носках, её волосы растрепаны, а на лице прямым текстом написано то, что она сильно устала и хочет спать, ведьму это не волнует. Потому что она знает, что Луз это тоже не будет волновать. Луз... Ох, Луз... У неё такое наивное и простое отношение ко всему. Эмити хотела бы быть как Луз. Не заботиться о мнении других, делая, что хочешь. Любой поступок, любое происшествие в жизни воспринимать так... Легко; не переживать о том, что натворила, просто жить, наслаждаться жизнью, своими друзьями, увлечениями. Быть странной, но при этом быть самой собой. Эмити настолько сильно утонула в мыслях о Луз, что медленно пошла на снижение и когда она уже почти получила бы не самую мягкую посадку, девушка резко опомнилась и поднялась вновь выше.</p><p>Вскоре стал виден совиный дом. На мгновение ведьма остановилась в воздухе. Нет, она не может. Она боится. Если Эмити не могла позвать Луз на гром, то как она может признаться ей в любви? Как? Нет-нет, у неё недостаточно силы, храбрости и прочей чепухи, всё, нужно развернуться и улететь домой, это будет самым лучшим решением в данной ситуации. Но тело Эмити, её сердце, они вместе предали и здравый смысл и мозг.</p><p>Посох и дальше двигался к дому, но теперь очень медленно. Меньше всего в жизни девушка хотела, чтобы её заметил Хути и вынес девушке весь мозг, да разбудил всех жителей дома. Боже руки так сильно вспотели, хоть бы чертов Хути и дальше спал.</p><p>К счастью, либо Хути крепко спит, либо Эмити действительно очень тихо подлетела к окну Луз. Теперь самая трудная часть. Живот сильно скрутило, в горле ком. Девушка прикусывает нижнюю губу и осторожно дважды стучится в узорное окно. Хоть бы Хути не проснулся. Хоть бы чёртов Хути не проснулся. После стука была тишина, как же жаль, что из-за цветного стекла не видно что происходит за окном. Чёрт. Эмити ещё раз осторожно стучит дважды. Её руки так сильно трясутся. Она так сильно боится. А что если Луз... Нет! Никаких негативных мыслей! Всё будет хорошо, всё определённо будет хорошо. Но и после этих двух стуков за окном не было никаких действий и тишина, полная тишина. Про себя ведьма подумала: «Стучу ещё раз и если Луз не откроет мне, то это просто судьба и полечу домой, плохая это была затея, действительно ужасная. Бунтарская, возможно даже крутая, но такая глупая».</p><p>И только девушка заносит руку над окном, чтобы постучать в последний раз, как оно тут же открывается. Румянец мгновенно заливает всё лицо ведьмы. Луз потирает кулаком глаз и зевает. Она сильно удивлена, но также девушка очень сонная, и милая... Боже! Надо собраться с мыслями и перестать пилить взглядом Луз.</p><p>  - Привет... - Эмити пытается отвести взгляд в сторону и поэтому опускает голову, разглядывая свои руки, что сжимают посох до побелевших костяшек. - Могу я зайти внутрь? </p><p>  - Привет! - Голос Луз с сонного и уставшего мгновенно меняется на её привычный. Такой звонкий и радостный. - Да! Да-да, конечно заходи. - Девушка отходит в сторону, освобождая место для того, чтобы Эмити залетела в комнату. Несмотря на всё Луз много раз моргает и вновь зевает. Ей достаточно трудно понять происходящее. Она буквально выпадает из реальности из-за того что Эмити на чужом посохе ворвалась к ней в комнату через окно посреди ночи. Ведьма поставила посох к стене и оглядела комнату, что выглядела несколько по иному из-за лунного света, проходящего прямо через окно. - Эмити, всё хорошо? - Ох, если бы ты читала чужие дневники, Луз, то знала бы, что вся жизнь Эмити прямой антоним к слову "хорошо".</p><p>  - Я... Я просто хочу сказать кое-что и уйти, если ты не против. Ты скорее всего и сама меня выгонишь после этих слов. - Девушка грустно улыбается и нервно потирает руки. Так трудно оторвать взгляд от пола. Перестать рассматривать холодные дощечки на которых стоят ноги в тонких розовых носках.</p><p>  - Я никогда не выгоню тебя, Эмити. - Почему Луз всегда так легко может говорить такие вещи? Так искренне, так, что сразу веришь без сомнений каждому слову. Девушка так просто дарит такие сердечные фразы. Боже, Эмити мечтает быть такой же простой. - Говори, я выслушаю тебя.</p><p>Некоторое время девушки стоят в тишине. Эмити поджимает губы, но не поднимает головы. Луз не давит на подругу, она понимает, что Эмити хочет сказать что-то важное и что ей нужно на это время. Луз даёт это время, а сама рисует знаки света и маленькие световые шары парят в воздухе, чтобы немного осветить комнату. </p><p>  - Ты мне нравишься. Не как подруга... Нет-нет, в смысле ты мне нравишься как подруга, но я сейчас имею ввиду нечто большее. Ох, чёрт. - Как бы тяжко это не было, но Эмити поднимает голову и смотрит на Луз. </p><p>Наверное впервые в жизни ведьма видит румянец на щеках подруги. Не просто лёгкий розовый оттенок, лишь слабо отличимый, а именно красные-красные щёки. Рот Луз приоткрыт, а руки непроизвольно сжали низ пижамной футболки и нервно мяли его. Девушки так шокировано смотрели подруга на подругу некоторое время, пока Луз не начала радостно пищать и не подбежала к Эмити, схватив её за руки.</p><p>  - Я? Нравлюсь? Тебе? Это правда? - Смущённый кивок со стороны сильно покрасневшей ведьмы и Луз отпускает руки и дважды радостно прыгает. - Прости! Я просто слишком... Слишком счастлива! Ты тоже мне нравишься! Mucho! - Эмити не отрывает взгляда от Луз. От её улыбки, от блеска в глазах, от того, какой радостной и вдохновленной  она выглядит сейчас. Живот наполняет тепло и ещё какая-то необыкновенная лёгкость. - А если мы нравимся подруга подруге, то могу ли я кое-что спросить? - Ведьма опять же просто кивает и сильно-сильно расплывается в улыбке, она точно знает вопрос, что сейчас будет задан. - Давай встречаться? </p><p>  - Давай. - Луз вновь подходит к девушке и целует её в горячую румяную щёку, а после крепко обнимает. Слезы появляются в уголках глаз Эмити. Она отдаёт всю себя этим объятиям, прижимается к девушке как можно сильнее, осторожно сжимает её футболку, да пытается не терять сознание, пока ощущает запах Луз так близко. Ведьма не знает почему её девушка так сильно пахнет лимоном, но ей это нравится в любом случае. </p><p>Они достаточно долго обнимались, Луз чувствовала и понимала то, что Эмити нуждается в этом, что ей нужно тепло самого близкого человека. А Эмити растворялась в мыслях о том, что она готова поделиться с Луз всем, абсолютно всем, что раньше она могла только записывать в дневник и прятать как можно дальше от ненужных глаз.</p><p>Ночь Эмити провела в совином доме, она хотела улететь обратно, правда, но что-то не давало ей это сделать. Возможно всё дело в глазах напротив. В любом случае впервые за долгое время девушка так хорошо спала, может дело том, что она обнимала не плюшевого друга, а настоящую девушку?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>